


The Beginning of the End

by cheesymite_scroll



Series: Suburban Melbourne Jungle [2]
Category: Animal Kingdom (2010), Formula E RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesymite_scroll/pseuds/cheesymite_scroll
Summary: Ant got into his car and put his groceries on the passenger seat. He was about to start the car, when he spotted four approaching figures in his rear-view mirror.Animal Kingdom AU (the film, not the TV series).





	The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0IAiLIGbQ5k
> 
> I chose not to have any tags other than the characters' to limit any spoilers. However, if you know Animal Kingdom, you already know how this is going to end.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy :)

Ant got into his car and put his groceries on the passenger seat. He was about to start the car, when he spotted four approaching figures in his rear-view mirror. 

The four figures of many that his mates told him to stay the hell away from; the Armed Robbery Squad.

“Oh fuck,” Ant groaned under his breath, “here we go.”

The Portuguese man tried to stay calm. Last time he checked, the AR Squad was after Lucas, not him.

He rolled down his window.

“Ah shit, guys. You just missed him,” Ant made sure his tone had a balance of pity and mockery.

The man, which Ant recognised as Christian Horner, played along.

“That’s alright,” Christian said, “I like you better.”

Ant spotted the barrel of Christian’s rifle, aimed at him.

Shit.

\----------

Lucas barely heard a man shouting, “He’s got a gun!”

The sound of the gunshot startled him. And other people nearby.

As he turned around, he saw Ant’s car, complete with blood-stained windows.

Lucas backed away carefully, trying not to get any attention on him.

When he got far enough, he ran home.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own Animal Kingdom, nor do I own the characters based on motorsport figures.


End file.
